


timeless in love

by kuusouka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance au, M/M, timetravel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusouka/pseuds/kuusouka
Summary: Even though we were never meant to cross paths, I can't help but feel like I was destined to be here this entire time.orAfter Keith found himself drawn to the Blue Lion’s presence, he's left with nothing but a mysterious piece of jewelry and a world of questions.... Not to mention the fact that he's been transported thousands of years into the past on a completely different planet… It's no biggie, right?





	timeless in love

_When one door closes, another one opens._

…

Keith’s breath hitched as he found himself inching his way deeper into a familiar cave, letting curiosity get the better of him.

It was almost as if his legs had a mind of their own, carrying him deeper into the cave despite his racing mind going against it.

Using the dim light of his phone as a flashlight, Keith quickly inspected the passing carvings in the walls.

Upon his initial visit, he only went a few meters in at most, staying as close to the entrance as possible.

But now that he’s further within the cave, almost all of what he saw now was new.

It definitely encouraged Keith to delve in deeper, even if he was basically shitting his pants terrified.

It only took a quick glance around to realize that all the carvings in the stone walls revolved around a mysterious lion, confusing Keith with millions of questions.

_Where was the lion?_

_What’s so important and praiseworthy about said lion?_

_Why is it being worshiped in this cave?_

_...Where did it even come from?_

_...do these people have a lion fetish?_

He would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of what lurked within the cave, _especially_ with the markings that were engraved in the walls.

Sure it was all cool on paper, but when it’s a short 5 minute drive from your house? _It's fucking terrifying._

So why was Keith letting himself be drawn deeper into the cave with the sheer force of curiosity? The world may never know.

Just as his regrets for carrying out this terrible idea sunk in, he felt a wave of energy pass him, nearly toppling him over in surprise.

It was almost as if there was another presence before him.

It felt… _inhuman_.

Now frantically waving the light from his phone around his surroundings, he was left face-to-face with the most detailed and incredible carving he has ever come across - even if it was almost completely covered in the buildup of dirt and dust.

Gently brushing his fingers against the cold stonewall, Keith found himself desperately trying to figure out the story behind this piece.

He didn't really know why he was so drawn to this piece… He just _was_.

It was located on what seemed to be a dead end, scaled significantly larger than the rest. The other carvings were roughly the size of Keith’s hands, leaving little room for precise and intricate details.

But with the one Keith found himself drawn to… The other carvings couldn't even _try_ to compare.

Bringing his phone light closer to the piece, Keith could barely make out the engraves of the infamous lion’s side profile facing what seems to be a human touching its snout.

But now that the lion was scaled to be much larger than the rest, Keith could clearly see that it wasn't an actual wild lion, but instead it seemed to be almost… robotic.

While brushing away the buildup on the carving to take a closer look, Keith felt a part of the wall give in to his touch.

Drawing his hand back in panic, Keith squinted at the part of the wall his hand was previously on, now taking a cautious step back.

He watched too many movies about activating hidden switches in sketchy places to know where this was going, and Keith wasn't going to have _any_ of it.

Just as Keith found himself inching away from the seemingly sketchy carving, he was then greeted with a faint glow of blue lights and a quick shift under his feet.

_Oh fuck_ , Keith thought to himself, _maybe I **did** activate a hidden switch_.

Now scared shitless, Keith booked it towards the entrance.

_Not today sketchy lion-fetish cave_ , Keith frantically thought to himself, _not today!_

While Keith was sprinting towards the entrance of the cave, something fell off. It felt like he was… _floating_?

Now trying to looking at the ground below his feet, it took Keith a few seconds to realize that there _wasn't_ any ground to look at.

Keith wasn't floating. _He was falling._

With his back pressed against an uncomfortable mixture of water and mud, Keith found himself falling to what he hoped to be his death.

But to Keith’s disappointment, he managed to land safely in a puddle of water.

“What the hell just happened?” Keith groaned to himself, rubbing his now sore ass, “What a great fucking cushion water is…”

As Keith stepped out of the puddle, he quickly checked to see if any of his belongings in his fanny pack were ruined from the water.

If Keith didn't shove his phone into his pack before he made a break for it, he would've probably be left with an unrecognized piece of metal.

But lucky for him, nothing seemed to be damaged. At least that's one worry lifted off his shoulders.

Now all that he's left with is the elephant in the room.

Since his fall, Keith tried _really_ hard to pay no attention to the mysterious place he fell into.

Why? Well, maybe it's because he's fucking _terrified_?

Now peeling his eyes away from his irrelevant and outdated fanny pack around his waist, Keith found himself gasping at the sight before him.

There lied the lion he's been seeing all throughout the cave.

...at least that's one question answered.

It definitely wasn't a real lion, but instead it was a robotic lion - just as he suspected it to be.

Now standing in front of the ginormous creation, Keith reached out to touch it, but was instead greeted with a barrier.

“What the-” Keith frowned as he tried to push his hand past the barrier, “Let me through!”

Now gently pounding his fist against the barrier, Keith watched as what seems to be a shard of the barrier breaks off and falls before his feet.

Just as Keith bent down to pick it up, he quickly realized it _wasn't_ actually a part of the barrier.

It seemed to be a piece of jewelry, possibly an earring?

While Keith continued to closely inspect the mysterious object in his hand, he failed to notice a strange portal-like surface form under him.

It only took a wave of dizziness and falling through the portal-like surface to finally realize what was happening to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I have a lot planned for this story, but I’m interested to see if anyone else is intrigued by it :’)
> 
> If you guys enjoyed it, and if you did please tell me if you’re interested in me continuing this I guess?
> 
> Feel free to DM me on Insta @sketchykuu (as of October it has changed to @spooky.kuu) :)


End file.
